


The Wedding

by TheNextOfKin_SPN (TheNextOfKin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, POV First Person, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextOfKin/pseuds/TheNextOfKin_SPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet was inspired by this tumblr post: http://deanwinchesterismyhomeboy.tumblr.com/post/116551074625/dean-walked-through-the-darkened-hallway-not<br/>Also, this ficlet was unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by this tumblr post: http://deanwinchesterismyhomeboy.tumblr.com/post/116551074625/dean-walked-through-the-darkened-hallway-not  
> Also, this ficlet was unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Dean and I were finally getting married. I'd found the most lovely gown and made sure Dean wore a suit, wanting everything to be perfect on our wedding day. Walking down the aisle to the man of my dreams, I was happier and more terrified than I'd ever been, including when I first learned that real monsters roamed the earth and the time Dean and Sam took me, upon my stubborn insistence, on my first hunt instead of leaving me to research in the safety of the bunker (the job had been a salt-n-burn that ended up way more complicated than Dean, Sam, or I had bargained for). As I arrived at Dean's side ready for our nuptials, he took my hand and gave me such a beautiful smile that my heart hurt and I knew that I really was ready to spend the rest of my life, however long, with this man. As Castiel, who was officiating the ceremony, cleared his throat, the cathedral doors burst open and the stench of sulfur filled the room.

We all looked towards the intruders to see five demons, their eyes as black and shiny as carrion beetles. Dean practically growled in fury, loosened his tie and looked over to me. I tore off my veil and directed Jody Mills, my Matron of Honor, to bustle my wedding gown, saying “No freaking way are these demons stupid enough to try to ruin my wedding day! Jody, bustle me up, will ya? ” Then, I turned back to my fiancé, “Dean, babe, hold my bouquet. I’ve got some ass to kick.” I turned to Cas, grabbed his Angel of Blade from it’s hiding place in his trench coat, and said, “Mind if I borrow this? Thanks.” Not waiting for a reply, I marched towards the demons. Dean, of course, handed the bouquet off to Sam, his Best Man, saying, “Sam, hold the bouquet,” and followed me into battle, pulling the Demon-killing Knife from his one of his boots, which he had insisted on wearing if I made him wear a suit (I’d argued against it, though I secretly found the motorcycle-boots/suit combo sexy as all hell, perfect for my Dean). I heard Jody ask if they should help and Sam answer, "Nah. Looks like they got it. Plus, fighting demons is kind of like a mating-dance to them."

Together, Dean and I slashed and hacked, fighting in perfect synchronization. Once only one demon was left, we turned to it together, moving as one unit. It smoked out of the meatsuit it came in and into one of our few invited guests, Charlie. Laughing in a twisted version of Charlie's voice, it taunted, "Kill  me now and you kill your friend!" Dean and I looked to each other, our expressions clearly saying “Hell no!” and "Fuck that!" We grabbed the demon riding our friend, drug it to the font at the front of the church, and dunked it’s head into the Holy Water. While it was writhing, Dean holding it in the water, I recited an exorcism, " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_ _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ _Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica_ _adjuramus te._ C _essa decipere humanas creaturas,_ _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._ v _ade, Satana, inventor et magister_ _omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._ _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_ _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_ _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_ _quem inferi tremunt._ _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_ _te rogamus, audi nos._ _Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_ _te rogamus, audi nos._ _Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._ _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_ _et fortitudinem plebi Suae._ _Benedictus deus. Gloria patri."_

The demon smoked out and we watched it descend back to Hell. Dean let go of Charlie, so she could get her breath back, and turned to me. “God, you’re sexy when you speak Latin!” he said before pulling me into a searing kiss. When the kiss ended, both of us in need of breath and cat-calls ringing from our friends and family, he rested his forehead against mine, gave me a cheeky smirk, and said, “So, will you marry me now, before anything else crashes our wedding?” I laughed and sighed, then tugged him to our place at the alter.

We looked at each other, our eyes full of love. Dean's suit was now rumpled, blood speckled across his handsome features, and the pure white of my wedding dress contrasted gorgeously with the bright red gore now splattered across it. Dean had never looked quite so perfectly beautiful to me, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing about me. Cas cleared his throat and said, "'We gather here together as a family in front of God, my Father, to join these two souls together in Holy and eternal matrimony. The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows." He looked to Dean and said, "You may begin." 

I can't write down Dean's vows to me without crying because they were so sweet (plus Dean would be beyond embarrassed if all the romantic things he had said were posted on the internet and I'd never do that to him), so I'll just tell you the gist. In Dean’s vows, he recalled how he didn’t think God was anything more than a douche until he met me, then he figured that a God who had created the perfect girl for him couldn’t be so bad. He said that he loves that I’m smart, independent, witty, sarcastic, and can hold my own both in a bar-fight and on a hunt, but he promised to fight by my side anyway. He promised to always be a gentleman, by treating me with the respect shown a lady, but to never treat me like some dainty princess who can’t do anything. He said that I’m the sexiest woman he’s ever known and he promised to always remind me of this because he knows I don’t see myself that way and I should. He swore to always love me and to never want anyone as much as he will always want me. He promised to be my partner in all things and to always have my back; to love me forever, in this existence and the next, and to always fight tooth-and-nail for us to come home to each other.

He placed my wedding ring on my finger, saying, "I present to you this ring as a sign of my vows to you."

As Dean's thumb gently wiped the tears from my cheek, I began my vows. "Dean, I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you. I promise always to surprise you with pie, to always respect Baby and admit that she is a sexy beast of a vehicle, and to always let you pick the music because let’s face it, your taste in music is kick-ass. I promise to take pride in both your strength and intelligence because both deserve to be recognized as great though you’ll never see that. I promise to let you protect me and take care of me, because I know you like to. I swear to never stop trying to show you how perfectly amazing you are, because you really are amazing and you need somebody to constantly remind you of that fact. I promise to try to not get jealous, because I know you really can’t help being a flirt, and if I do, I promise to let it only lead an extraordinary session of love-making. I promise to make sure you spend ample time with Sam and all of your friends because you need it and would never ask. I swear to love your friends and family as much as you do, to respect the bonds you have with all of them, and to never let those bonds be severed because you need them and I need you. I promise to be your partner in all things and to always have your back. And I promise to love you forever, in this existence and the next, and to always fight tooth-and-nail for us to come home to each other."

Slipping his wedding ring onto his finger, I said, "I present to you this ring as a sign of my vows to you."

I'm sure neither of us had ever looked more happy, our smiles enormous and only for each other, tears of joys brimming our sparkling eyes, as we did while we exchanged our vows.

Cas said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dean, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Dean sighed as he pulled me to him into a laughing kiss and everyone broke out into applause.

After the ceremony, the whole wedding party went to the Men of Letters bunker to really party it up. Dean and I had wedding pie instead of wedding cake because, though we do each like cake, we both agree that pie is better. We toasted each other with top-shelf whiskey, then danced our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester to an epic Classic Rock power ballad that Dean picked out (he swears that its the song that was playing when he met me in that bar nearly a year ago (I had been being sexually harassed by a drunk who didn’t know the meaning of ‘no’ when Dean had first seen me, and had, before Dean had been able to step in and defend me (like a true gentleman), knocked the asshole out with a mean right-hook), because he is secretly a romantic sap at heart, though I’ll never call him on it).

When the party was in full swing, Dean whispered in my ear, “Want to get out of here?” and at one glance at his sexily mischievous smirk, I drug him away from the party and to our room for our first night as a married couple. … I won’t write what that was like, because that is between my husband (God, I love calling Dean that!) and I, but suffice it to say that Dean is always both a gentleman and a beast in bed and that his love for me and joy at marrying me was palpable.

Now here we are, lying naked and sated in each other's arms. Dean is peacefully asleep, but I'm drafting this blog post, a difficult task with Dean wrapped around me. I had wanted my wedding to Dean to be perfect and looking back, I know it was perfect, perfect for us!

In the morning, when we leave for our honeymoon, we’ll board a ship (I even made sure that Baby can be loaded into the cargo-hold so that Dean won’t have to settle for driving another, lesser car during our trip) because Dean promised that he’d take me anywhere I wanted to go as long he didn’t have to fly. And, though I’m rather afraid of boats and open-water, it’ll be well worth it to do a tour of the biggest and most infamous haunts in Europe with the Love of My Life on our Hunting Honeymoon (plus, I know Dean will hold me close in his perfect, muscular arms, drowning me in his sweet musk and comforting me when I’m scared and getting sea-sick, and will distract me the whole long trip across the ocean with fantastic sex)!

**Author's Note:**

> I copied the exorcism from http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Exorcism 
> 
> Fun Fact: I do actually know Latin and I have indeed memorized that exorcism. I'm obviously a huge nerd...


End file.
